Like Marilyn Monroe
by PerfectStory101
Summary: Mikan Sakura is debt from Medical school, and shes currently doing residency at the biggest hospital in the state. She is in desperate needs of car, so she gets herself a part time job as a maid. But when she got to treat a patient who is the number one NFL football player of past seasons, she also didn't know she was going to be his maid.
1. Chapter 1

**!PLEASE READ!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and any of the characters. Like all of my other stories, the setting is based in America, and used basic Americanized culture. I'll try my hardest best for this to be satisfying as the original story. And I rated this story M for a reason.**

 **Warning!: Sexual content, Harsh language, and Violence.**

 **Also the drama in this fanfic, it might be too much for you to handle ;)**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

" _Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything." - George Bernard Shaw_

 **Chapter 1**

"Ma'am, you don't have any balance in your debit card, and your credit score is too low. I'm sorry, but you can not afford to buy this car unless you have enough for monthly payments or the right amount of credits." The woman said handing me back my cards. I exhaled my frustration, _what am I supposed to use for transportation?_ "Dammit"

I took my phone out, and dialed my ' _ride or die'_ "Hotaru?"

 _Ring, Rinnngggg_

" _I can't talk right now, I'm at a meeting, I'll text you later. Sorry girl, Bye"_ The phone clicked.

 _Why does this stuff happen to me!?_ I cried on the inside. My apartment wasn't too far away, might as well walk to it. I love living in a city; everything is here, and a lot of tourists visit here every season. The smell of the city might not be as pleasant as the mountains or ' _greeny'_ areas, but it sure smells like home to me. Don't forget the constant vexatious sound of the fire trucks or police cars every night. It's probably weird that since I'm so used to it, the sounds are basically my lullaby. Everything is walking distance from here! It's so nice being able to just walk down the streets and go grocery shopping, eat at a fancy restaurant, have a hang out place, or even go to the gym. The only reason I needed a car, is because my residency at the hospital is an hour away. Sucks to suck though.

Let me tell you about my life first, it sucks! i'm basically in debt from college and medical school. The only thing I have in my apartment is everything that I need to live, examples; my bed, a couch, microwave, bathroom, food, and clothes. The most expensive thing I own is my personal laptop and my cellphone. I'm a typical 24 year old, broke ass city girl.

There was a knock on the door. I dragged myself off couch and walked towards it.

"Mikan! I brought chinese" She smiled holding up the two big bags.

I'm tearing up from happiness "Hotaru… I love you so much" I cried on her shoulders. "I'm starving, and I was debating either to eat bread or ramen noodles"

"That's gross. How do you eat unhealthy food and still maintain to fit in size 0 pants, I'm so jealous."

"Don't be. I'm so poor, I'm basically starving myself. And you know how much I love food" I drooled. "Hotaru…" I was stuffing my face with rice and sweet & sour chicken.

"What is it" She said, stuffing her face.

"I need a part time job" I confessed.

"What happened to just residency" She shook her head.

"Well yeah, but it's not enough to get me a car as soon as possible."

"True, I can't give you a ride there everyday, especially when it's an hour away. I have my own job also"

"You sound like my grandpa" I laughed.

"I'm being serious" She began laughing with me. "But hey I know somebody who's really good at helping find jobs. It's my friend Tsubasa, he works with me." She handed me a business card with all his information on it.

"You're such a good friend Hotaru!" I tackled her with my hug. "I wouldn't have survived it here if it wasn't for you"

Hotaru and I became best friends when I stole her cup of orange juice in 3rd grade. She then poured it on top of head in front of every everyone, and I straight kicked her on her crotch area. We both got sent to the principal's office and forced us to sit next to each other everyday during lunch. We would make fun of the other students everyday, we would be each others partner during group activities in class, especially gym. She would always make fun of me because I played in band. Throughout high school, we would compete each other in being the valedictorian of our class, but she of course won by one AP class. But despite our competitiveness, we would always be there for each other.

She was there for me when I had my first real heartbreak, we both egged his car and TP'ed his house. And I was there when she was really depressed about not getting accepted to Notre Dame. She was there for me when both of my parents died in a car accident, and I was in a complete mess throughout my junior year. She's practically my sister.

When Hotaru left my apartment, I laid down on my bed and scanned the card that she gave me.

 _Tsubasa Ando,_

 _Director of Job Departments_

 _Email:_ _Tsubasa_A_

 _Phone Number: XXX-XXX-XX76_

I grabbed my phone off my lamp table, and dialed the number from the card.

 _Ring Rinnngg_

" _Tsubasa Ando speaking?"_ A voice spoke.

"Hello, this is Mikan Sakura." I cleared my throat "My friend Hotaru, said that you can help people find jobs?"

" _I sure can, what exactly are you looking for?"_ He definitely had a New York accent.

"Just a part time job, flexible schedule, maybe 3-5 hours a day?"

There was silence on the line

" _Uhm. I'm looking in my computer right now, and I only found two things that fits with your request, but I'm not too sure if you would like it"_ He paused again. " _One is being an assistant for a plumber, your job would is to help them with anything even run errands for them_ "

 _Ew_ "What's the other one?"

" _It's not exactly a housemaid, but your job is to clean around the house, and either run errands for them or just get what they need in general. Basically a housekeeper?"_ He said.

I sighed. It doesn't sound very pleasant, but I really don't have a choice. "Is there a specific family or house I will be working in?"

" _For now, only one is in need for the position. It only lists their last name, it's Hyuuga. It's a private property and currently only one person is living there. If you're interested I need to know so I can fill it out for you."_

I was hesitant, but I need this job. "Yes I'm interested"

" _Alright Miss Sakura, I'll get everything done for you. I'll call you if anything comes up"_

"Thank you so much Mr. Ando. Goodbye" I hung up. _I'll finally have a car!_ I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

When I woke up from my alarm, I instantly forgot what I had dreamt about. _It's normal right?_ I managed to drag myself out of my bed, no matter how tempting it is to snuggle back in my blankets. But my residency is in 3 hours.

I stared at the reflection that was looking right back at me. She seemed to be young and naive, but capable of taking care of herself. Her long, straightish, maybe wavy auburn hair, that softly laid against her waist. Her eyes looked tired and exhausted, but she still maintains the bright honey colored eyes. Her figure looks petite and small, maybe a body of an 18 year old girl.

I splashed the cool water on my face, refreshing the skin back to life. I continued my usual morning routine; drinking hot tea, putting on makeup, fixing my hair, and putting on my scrubs. I looked at my phone and there was a unread message. It was from Hotaru it said

 _Be there in 5, needed to get gas._

 _See you soon :)._

I grabbed my purse and put my necessities in it. I opened the door and Hotaru was already here just in time.

"Good Morning Hotaru" I smiled.

"Goodmorning" she replied. "Hurry and get in the car, I need to go back to work"

Although it was a long, drastic ride. Hotaru and I always seems to find something to talk about, no matter what the subject is.

"Have you had sex with your boyfriend yet?" I asked. Hotaru and Ruka had been together now for 3 years. Ever since college, they fell in love.

"Ofcourse! What kind of question is that?" She was joked.

"W-well you've never really told me. You've told the kind of stuff y'all did, but never about sex"

"Honey… We live together, we get it on every night!~" She winked.

"Ew Hotaru" I laughed. "But I've always imagined what it's like to make love with someone you care about… It must be nice you know."

"Well your first time is going to hurt like a bitch"

she nods her head.

We have arrived just in time at the hospital. I gave Hotaru a kiss on the left side of her cheek.

"Thank you so much Hotaru" I shut the car door behind me.

The cold wind passed between my hair, brushing against my skin. The sensation of wind sent tingles through my body. The hospital I'm doing a residency in is the biggest in the state. It's in the middle of the city. I went inside the building, and I almost forgot how overwhelming it was inside. Compare the inside to the biggest mall in America, humongous!

You wouldn't imagine how many different types of Doctors work here, plastic surgeons, neurosurgeon, radiologist, physician assistant, anesthesiologist, and ect. My department would be in health management, only because I'm doing residency. But someday I will become a Heart surgeon.

"Mikan you need to clock in, we need the rest of you newbies to come in and evaluate what it's like to be in a surgery room." One of the Doctors said.

I nod my head, and went to the break room to clock in. I put on my white coat on top of my scrubs, and made my way to the surgical room.

"Mikan you're here!" Misaki said, my partner.

"Am I late?"

"No haha, everyone is just here on time". Misaki is one of the oldest in our group. But she's brilliant and gorgeous, and I admire her a lot. "Are you excited?" She asked.

"This is actually my first time! And this will determine if I have the tolerance to work in surgery" the first time I ever saw blood was when I cracked my head open, ice skating with Hotaru. She fainted when I started gushing blood, and I almost fainted due to the amount I lost.

Another doctor came in "Mikan, sorry for the change of plans, but I need you to come to 3rd floor and check out this patient for me. I have another of patient to take care of at this moment, and I could really use your help. This would be a great time to show your skills" without any reply, he left.

"Yikes, sorry Mikan. Maybe there's another surgery that you can evaluate soon?" She patted me on my soldiers and left. I headed towards the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor button.

When the elevator hit the third floor, there was an immense amount of people crowding a room.

"Uhm ma'am excuse me" I asked the nurse behind the counter. "I'm suppose to fill in for another doctor."

She didn't even say anything, but handing me a clipboard with patients information. I looked at the paper _Natsume Hyuuga_ it said. _Room T101_

I looked back the room number that was crowded by the people. _Room T101._

I tried passing through the crowd of people, and finally I got a grip of the door nob. I stepped into the room, and it was me and the patient alone.

"Haha wow, you must have lots of friends" I said jokingly. "Hello, I'm Dr. Sakura, you regular doctor is busy at this moment. But I'll be assisting you for today" I reached my hand out for a shake.

"Natsume Hyuuga" The tall man said, he was very built and very handsome. He had a very broad shoulders, with a pair of muscular arms, judging from his height, he looks like he could be at least 6'3.

"Ma'am?" He said, snapping me back.

"Uhm." I was scanning through his papers. "What seems to be the problem today?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"I ran out of medicine. And I need more prescription." His voice was deep and rough. I could not stop staring at his face. It's very chiseled, and strongly defined. His eyes are dark, and crimsoned colored.

"Ma'am" He said once again. "Is there something on my face?"

"N-no of course not!" I'm embarrassed. "It says here, you have heart problems?"

"Not necessarily. It's like heart murmurs but not at the same time, does that make sense?" He said.

I laughed, there's no such things. I looked at his papers once again. "I understand. Perhaps your medicine is what helps keep your blood regulated passing through your heart." I smiled.

"Something like that" his expression was calm. "You have a beautiful smile" he said. I felt my face blush.

"T-thank you" I replied. "I'll send a refill paper to the pharmacist"

"Thanks" he said. When he stood up from the patient's chair, I realized how tall he really was, he was towering over me, making me look like a child. I had to look up in order to meet with his beautiful eyes.

"I'll also let your doctor know" I said breaking off the silence.

"Alright". You could clearly see how defined and cut his body is, showing through his thin clothed material.

"You keep staring at me" he smirked, making me blushed even more.

"I-is it that noticeable"

"Why yes it is" he smiled. "But it's cute" he started to twirl my hair between his fingers. He carefully touched my cheeks, slowly soothing my skin. It made my body feel soft and weak.

"Can I kiss you" he whispered into my ear. Making my body melt.

Before I could give any reply, his mouth was on top of mine. His hands cupped my cheeks, gripping them close. The kiss was getting heated, and movement was occurring. I couldn't process any more of it. I felt his tongue enter inside, feeling the warmth of it, and exploring me.

"You taste sweet" he whispered. My legs were shaking, and it was an unbearable moment for me. I have never experience this kind of kiss before. He was doing all the work, and I couldn't breath.

"Nn" I moaned, the only thing I could let out. "M-Mr. Hyuuga" I panted. He removed his hands from my cheeks and went to my waist. He was no longer kissing my lips, it traveled past my chin and onto my collarbone; my weak spot. I felt him lift up my top, and began brush against my skin with his hands. His touch was warm, and calming. His kisses were moving again, and now on top my breast.

My body couldn't hold itself up anymore, and my knees gave up. He caught me, and held me in his arms like a princess. He sat me down on the patients table which happened to be uncomfortable.

I can tell I was breathing hard, but everything in the room was a blur. I felt his hands exploring my body, while he continued to kiss my breast. He started squeezing and fondling them, making my whole body feel like butter.

"Call me Natsume" he said huskily. Slid my bra up, exposing my nipples; it hardened while he stared at it. "You have cute, small nipples" flicking them with the tip of his tongue.

"Natsume-!" I moaned louder. His other hand slid down my pants, and under my panties. "W-wait!" I yelled!

He gently started rubbing the top of my clit "Ah" I moaned.

"You're wet for me" he whispered again. I couldn't even explain how red my face was. I couldn't even think, it was all too vague. All I can process, is him touching me. Making my body crazy.

"This is enough for today" he said, removing himself from me. I realized how hard I was breathing, and how loud my heart is beating. He pecked his lips on mine one last time, and left the room, leaving me on top of the bed.

I quickly got up, and tried to clear my head. _What the hell was that!?_

I fixed l my scrubs and tried to nearly redo my hair. I tried to calm myself down, before stepping out of the room.

One of the nurses entered "Woah…" She said looking at me, shocked.

"What?"

"Do you know who that is?!" Her eyes widened. I shook my head.

"You got to treat THE best NFL football player! I'm so jealous. He's like totally hot and sexy" she said fanning her self. "I can't believe you've never heard of him!"

"I don't watch football, or TV..." I said quietly.

"That's a shame. I wish I got to treat him" she left the room.

As I followed from behind, I noticed the people wasn't there anymore, they all left.

The whole entire time at the hospital, I was thinking about him. _If it was a different girl, would you have done the same thing to her?_ I felt jealous for some reason, and I don't even know him.

At the end of the day, riding with Hotaru back to my apartment, I felt at ease.

"Hey Hotaru. Do you know a guy name Natsume Hyuuga?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. Why wouldn't anyone know of him? He's rated number one quarterback of the season, in NFL. Why are you asking?"

"He was one of my patients today" I said.

"No way, that's so cool!".

I felt my phone buzz in my purse. It was Tsubasa, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

" _Ah Mikan. You got the job, can you start tomorrow at 6 in the morning?"_

"Woah why so early" I asked.

" _Apparently they have a list for you, and want it done in the same day. I'm sorry" he apologized. "At least you're getting paid fifty dollars every hour"_

"I'll take it" I said with no hesitation.

" _Okay I'll text you the address"_ the phone clicked. I put my back into my purse.

"Who was that?" Hotaru asked.

"It was Tsubasa. He just helped me get a job" I smiled.

"That's great! When do you start?"

"Tomorrow at 6 in the morning…" My smile turned to sadness.

"Have fun" she smiled rubbing my arm.

By the time I arrived at my apartment, I quickly removed my clothing and switched it to sleeping clothes. _Don't you worry Mikan, you'll have a car soon._ "Natsume" I whispered, the last thing I said before going to sleep.

My alarm woke me up at 4 in the morning; I could barely get myself off my bed, I was so tired. I got myself ready, with just regular long sleeve shirt, and boot cut jeans. I fixed my hair, by putting it half up, half down. Nothing dramatic, just looks presentable.

I took out my phone, and looked at the address.

 _128 Fairview dr._

I went to the nearest train station, and headed towards out of the city. By the time I got there, all I could see was small houses, no more tall buildings, traffic jams, and loud noises. I got off the train and looked for a taxi. Lucky for me, there was one right in front of the train station.

"Sir can you take me to this address please" I asked politely. He nods his head.

When we past the suburb are, all I saw was land, and now towards the much bigger houses. The houses were so beautiful and rich. _Wow the guy must be wealthy._ 5 minutes past, and went through the big houses. He slowed down, in front of a much bigger house, incredibly huge! He dropped me off in front of the gate, and gave him money.

I clicked on the voice box.

" _Hello?"_ The voice box said.

"Hi this is Mikan Sakura, and I'm here for my job" I replied.

" _You must the new maid"_ the gate opened. " _Come in"_

 _Maid?_

I walked in, and the house looked like a mansion close up. The house was charcoal black, and the walls were basically glass windows. I slowly walked in, while admiring the house. I got to the door, and the door was the size of my apartment. The door opened itself, and a man with a black suit came out.

"Hello Mikan, I am Yome, the butler here" he bowed. "Come in, I'll give you the list. He is currently sleeping right now, so please be quiet as possible" I nod.

"Mikan, please next time, could wear these clothes". He tossed me fabrics of clothing. It was a black button up shirt, and khakis pants. All nothing like a maids outfit, but funny how everything is black.

I looked at the paper he gave, it was all consisting of cleaning the house, and washing clothes. _Wow he must so lazy and completely a bum._

"Where's the bathroom" I asked politely.

"Second floor, second door on the right" He said. "Please start soon as possible. I suggest you should finish the list before he wakes up" he said.

 _Fine with me_ I shrugged my shoulders. I quietly went up the stairs and looked for the second door on the right. The bathroom was also huge, probably the size of whole entire apartment. Of course the walls were black. I changed into the clothes and put mine in my bag. I quietly opened the door and a figure was waiting.

"Damn, can you please shut the fuck up and not be so loud." Said the shirtless man, just wearing an athletic sweatpants.

I gasped.

"It's you" said Natsume.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys like the story so far :) please review and favorite!.**

 **If you haven't already, I have other stories too. Check them out if you want :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

I know I have to keep saying, but I'm just doing this for my own safety. But I hope ya'll will enjoy.

I know I have not written in a while, but I am in college and exams are starting. I will do my very best to continue my stories. I will feel more motivated if you guys keep reviewing my story :)

You guys are awesome!

"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye." ~ H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

Chapter 2 : Addicted

Mikan's P.O.V

A tall, bulky figure was towering over me.

"What the hell is wrong with you. I'm trying to get my goddamn sleep!" He snarled. The light was slowly appearing on him. But all I could see was his piercing, somber eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" I quickly bowed. "I was told to change in the bathroom"

"It's this one" He opened the door.

"Thank you" I bowed again, still avoiding eye contact.

He didn't say anything; just walked away like he could careless.

"Prick…" I said underneath my breath.

I stepped inside, and began undressing. The bathroom was beautiful, dark but beautiful. The smell was enticing, couldn't really point out what the smell was but it's alluring.

There was a knock on the door.

"Someone is in here" I politely said.

"I know"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Natsume" He husked.

I opened the door slowly, and this time he was wearing an oversized V-neck shirt. "Yes?" I smiled.

"I have a list for you when you go to the grocery store" He handed me a small paper with a list.

"Oh.. okay" I didn't quite really know what to say, it was so random.

I went out the bathroom, and made my way downstairs.

"I heard Natsume gave you a list" The butler said.

"Yes sir… But I don't have a car"

"No problem, we heard about your trouble. So we have a car for you to borrow until you stop working for us. You can use it to go home and wherever such you need to go." He said.

"Thank you so much! I'm very grateful for this" The smile on my face was so big, my cheeks began to ache.

"Don't thank me, It's part of your job" He turned around and walked to another room.

I thought to myself of how this place looks so glumm, and quit. It seemed like the only people who actually lives here is Natsume. Such a big, beautiful place yet so empty and lonely. I opened the folded paper and skimmed through the list, there is about 13 things to do. The first step is the grocery list, and there is only 3 items milk, bread, and cereal…

I took the car keys, and went outside to go get my new car. I was really excited, I had to text Hotaru about it, she's going to be so proud of me.

When I stepped outside, I was shocked. Their parking place is filled with cars, all filled with different type of expensive cars. "He owns all this?" I asked myself. I pressed the unlock button to see which would beep. I heard it, and I walked through the isles of car to see which one it was. I couldn't believe it with my own eyes. "I get a Mazda!?" I squealed on top of my lungs, I can't believe that this spankin ass new car is mine!, mine, mine, mineeeee. I was shaking my head with ecstatic, it was sort of giving me a headache.

I opened the car door slowly, and the whim of the fresh leather seats was turning me on. It looks like no one has ever used it. Seemed like it's the newest version also, because it has new things that the last one did not have. "I want to have my first time in this car" I laughed to myself while I was stroking the headboard.

I turned the keys, and the sweet engine turned on, I could feel it vibrate on my seat. I drove passed all the cars and out the gate. I forgot how nice it is to drive a car again, it felt so nice and free. Hotaru is going to be so jealous, she loves Mazda models.

As I got to the fresh market which was 10 minutes from their house, I saw people eyeing my car. Thinking to themselves of how nice my car is, I felt so proud. When I parked and stepped out a guy stopped in front of me and looked at my car.

"How did you get that car?! It hasn't even been released yet!" His face was shocked.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"That's a 2018 version, it's not suppose to release till next year!"

"My boss?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who the hell is your boss?" He questioned, crossing your arms.

"Listen dude, that ain't none of your business" I sassed.

"Sorry ma'am. Can I just take a pic with your car please" He was so happy.

"I guess" I locked the car doors.

Him and his friends started taking pictures with the car, standing next to it and taking turns.

"Thank you ma'am" They said and continued walking.

"Yup" I said.

I walked inside the expensive, ridiculous over priced store and got what was on the list first. Then I realized I wanted to cook, and got the ingredients for lemon and garlic chicken with spinach, and maybe dessert.

I got to the cash register and payed for the groceries, and quickly went back to the car. I wanted to make this trip very short since I have 6 hours to complete the tasks.

I drove back to the house and parked my precious car in the parking lot.

"You're back" Yome said.

"You look so happy about it" I joked. He slightly blushed. "If I have enough time, do you think I could cook lunch for you and Natsume?"

"If you have time. But I'm just letting you know, no one has cooked in the kitchen since Ms. Luna" He said.

"Ms. Luna?" I asked.

"A former relationship to Mr. Hyuuga."

"Oh" I said.

"Get going, Ms. Sakura" He said.

I nodded my head. I looked at the list again, and read through it. I noticed most of the stuff are very simple and quick to do.

The second thing to do is clean up his workout area and put everything back after he's done using it.

I went up the stairs and tried to find the workout room, but I noticed that the workout room is just the end of the hallway and there's no door. I went inside, and I noticed someone was in there, it was him, I could see him very clearly now. Shirtless, and the sweat on his body was glistening from the light, also exposing his ripped muscles.

"Good, just in time. I'm done using the room" He said wiping his face with a towel. "I didn't realize who you are until now" He snickered.

"What do you mean?" I asked just standing still on the door way.

"What are you doing working here, when you're a doctor." He was looking at me with his dark eyes, and serious face.

"Uhm… I really need a car, and I was only planning to work here for only a week or two" I quietly said, taking a huge gulp.

"I see" He said, walking towards me. When he was walking towards me, he was getting taller and taller. Such a huge built, definitely a figure of NFL football player. The sweat dripping down his built chest, was somehow making me nervous. "You're staring really hard, where I can actually feel it"

I felt myself getting embarrassed. "I'm not staring…" I lied. Trying to not make eye contact. "I'm not a doctor yet, I'm doing residency and I don't make that much"

He just keeps looking down at me, not saying anything. "You're the one staring now…" I softly said.

"I like what I'm looking at. Can I not?" His voice is deep and husky. It made me blush very hard. "You even look sexy wearing my maid uniform" He chuckled slightly.

"I'm not a maid. I'm basically your cleaning lady" I slightly blurted out. "I-I'm sorry" I looked the other way again.

"Fine call it whatever you want" He said, crossing his arms. "You're cute" He said.

I blushed even harder, I tried not to make it obvious. "D-Don't say silly things" I stuttered.

"You're not cute. You're damn beautiful" He continued. He reached out towards me, and grabbed for my chin, forcing me to look at his beautiful eyes. "When you're blushing, I can't help it but to kiss you. Don't make faces where I want to come at you".

I didn't know how to react, but just keep staring at his face. He bent down lower, to plant a kiss on my lips, shocking me once again.

"You probably don't want to kiss me, I'm all sweaty. You're lucky this time Mikan" He smirked, and left to his bathroom.

I can't believe this is happening again! I don't deserve this, I don't deserve this man or anything so perfect! "This can't be happening!" I said to myself. I took a huge deep breathe in, and slowly exhaled.

I had to clean up this room, and put back up the weights, and probably spray the seats and handles. This room looked so nice, it looks more expensive than an actual gym.

I have to finish everything on the list, before he sees me again. I can't do this!.

Throughout the 4 hours doing cleaning, and organizing I have not seen him. I tried not to make it obvious that I was avoiding him. I looked at the list and I'm pretty sure, I have completed everything. I sighed out loud and sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. I just remembered that I told Yome I was going to cook if I have enough time. He seemed really excited about it, based on his expression. I sighed again, and pouted, of course I felt obligated to do so.

I got up again and looked around the kitchen to find the pots, pans, cutting board, and knife. Especially all the ingredients for my recipe; it used to be my moms' but she passed it down to me because it was my favorite as a kid. I got the stove hot and ready to use, also put oil on the pan. I cut of cilantro, smashed garlic and other vegetables. Then I sauted the spinach with the rest of the cut up vegetables. I got the chicken breast ready to bake, with it's seasoning on top and potatoes around it. I actually enjoy cooking, it's one of things to do when I want to release stress. It's the only thing that make sense in life.

"What's cooking?" A voice surprised me. I jumped and let out a breathe.

"Natsume… you scared me" I said. "Shoot, he's here" I thought to myself, so much for trying to avoid him. "It's lemon and garlic chicken, with spinach and baked potatoes. I know it sounds cliche, but there's a twist on my recipe."

He's leaning against the door frame, he seemed amused. "You cook?" He asked.

I gulped "Y-yes. I like to cook, it's kind of relaxing"

"Is this for me before I go to practice?" His smile was slanted.

"Uhm, Yome wanted me to cook. I heard he likes chicken" I lied.

"I see" He nodded. "I thought he was vegetarian" This time his smile was big, knowing he caught me.

"Oh, no I think I heard him wrong. He said you liked it" I lied again, slightly laughing to play it off.

"Were you trying to avoid me earlier?" He started walking towards me. "A lot of your chores on the list, had a lot of things that involved coming into my room. I did that on purpose, but every time I wasn't there and came back, one thing was done after another. Like everytime I come to my room, my room kept changing." He tilted his head, and his eyes are piercing right at mine.

"I-I just thought you were busy, and you didn't want to be disturbed." My breathing was irregular due to nervousness.

"Bullshit" He called. "You know I one of my degree is in Psychology, so when I see bullshit I call it out"

"I'm sorry" I finally said. "This morning just made me really nervous, I thought it wasn't real and I just made that all up on my head" I confessed.

"Are you afraid of me?" He questioned.

"Not necessarily afraid" I gulped a big one. It was hard for me to tell the truth of how I felt "You are just so much more than I am. You're famous, and I am this person who is barely getting through life." My face was getting red again. But not from embarrassment, it was the truth.

"So you get to choose what I want and don't get?" He said. "Sorry Ms. Sakura but usually when I want something, I tend to get it and keep it".

I blushed, did I hear that right. "What are you insinuating?" I asked.

He walked towards me more, and this time he brought me close by wrapping his arms around my waist. "Let me help you out" He husked.

There was no hesitation, he went straight for my lips, and with his hands he lifted me up from my waist and guided my legs to wrap it around his waist.

It was getting heated, he was doing most of the work. I'm an ameture at this kind of stuff, but he is doing such an amazing job guiding me. He tried to leave the kitchen but I stopped him.

"W-Wait, the chicken" I breathed out.

"Yome will finish it" He said.

"N-no, I can't let him do that. I told him I was going to do it"

He sighed out loud. "Fine, I guess we will have to continue in my living room" He said with such a low sexy voice.

He never fails to make me blush. "It's cute when you blush" He said.

We went back to kissing, and groping. But not me, I'm just trying to breathe, especially when everything is happening so fast. He sat down on his wide couch, leaving me on top of him sitting on his lap.

"W-wait, I need to breathe" Trying to gasp for air.

"Nope" He said, kissing me again. He tried to go underneath my shirt, but i stopped him. "I - I can't…"

He gave me a look that was a subtle hint of sadness. "Then just take of your bra, but you can leave your shirt on" He demanded.

I gave him a puzzled look. He unhooked the bra himself and let it slip down. "Now I can see the detail of your breasts" He smiled, scanning them.

"D-Don't look at them" I covered them, by crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Stop, it's still sexy". He propped my arms open, exposing them, laying my arms by my side. One of his hands reached for my left breast, squeezing and fondling them. Making me release small noises, that I can't help make. "Fuck Mikan, you don't even have to try to make me hard. Just staring at you makes me want to tackle you and rip your clothes off"

"N-Natsume" I tried to cover his mouth to make him stop talking. Be he just grabbed it and kissed it like a gentlemen.

He continued to fondle my boobs, making my body feel something that I've never experienced before. Everything was new to me, and I don't know how to really react. He kissed me again, but this time, his tongue slipped inside exploring me inside. He left my lips, and left a trail of kisses passed me chin to my neck.

"Mn-" I let out.

His other hands was still around my waist, keeping me very close. Our body was touching, leaving no space between us. I can feel his shaft getting harder, grinding against mine which aroused me

.

"You know you're teasing me" He husked.

"How?" I breathed out.

"You don't even realize your body is moving a lot, making me get a boner" I can see the lust in his eyes. "You have no idea, I'm using so much willpower to not just flip you over on your back, and take your panties off and completely pound you"

"N-Natsume! Don't say things like that…" I let out.

"I know you're still a virgin. I can tell by how your body is responding" He smirked. He went back to kissing my neck, and groping.

Beep, Beep

We both stopped, "That's the oven" I said. I got up from his lap, and put back on bra. As for him, he just had to straighten his hair by combing through it with his fingers.

I went to the kitchen, and I could already smell the garlic and potatoes. "Natsume?" I said.

"Yes beautiful" He was eyeing me with a smile on his face, back to leaning against the door frame.

"Could you prepare the plates on the table please, and tell Yome it's ready" I smiled.

He didn't say anything, but did what I asked. It put a smile on my face.

I prepared the chicken on the plates, and squeezed the lemon on them. Then i put the baked potatoes, spinach, and the vegetables on each plate. With a little of spaz, I put the leftover chicken juices and put it on the spinach.

"You would make a good wife" He smiled.

"You say a lot of crazy things, you know that" I joked.

We all sat down, and began to eat. "Oh Yome, I'm so sorry I put chicken on your plate, I totally forgot!" I gasped.

"What are you talking about? I love chicken" He said taking a piece of bite off of his fork.

I looked at Natsume and he winked at me, laughing underneath his breath.

"This is very good Mikan" Yome commented.

"Thank you! That makes me so happy" A huge smile formed on my face.

"What days will you be working here?" Yome asked.

I swallowed the food that was in my mouth. "Uhm, once a week I think. If that's okay? I'm just really busy with my residency, and I have a couple of months left before the final exam"

Natsume let a out small cough, "But in your application, you said you were going to work everyday" Natsume added.

"Wait, Yome wasn't the one who accepted my application?" I questioned.

"It was me" Natsume said, eating his chicken.

"W-well I thought it was you Yome, and I was going to talk to you about it" I said.

"No sorry, it wasn't me" Yome said.

"We can talk about it later when we're done eating" Natsume said, he expression is back to seriousness.

It was quiet the whole time, I could feel the awkwardness in the air, roaming the kitchen.

"It was very good Mikan, I'll help you clean all this up" Yome smiled.

I nodded my head and smile as a silent thank you. Natsume didn't say anything, he just wiped his mouth with the napkin, took a sip of his drink and left to go back upstairs.

Yome and I started cleaning the kitchen, he was doing the dishes and I was putting everything away and wiping down. All I could think about is why Natsume was so upset, did I say something? I thought to myself.

After we were done, I slowly went up the stairs and knocked on his office door to see if he was there.

"Come in" He said.

I opened the door, and I see him sitting on his office chair with his glasses on. I don't know why, but he just looks very attractive with it. Mature yet seductive.

"I know you're upset, but I don't know why" I let out.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, making eye contact.

"If you want to work once a day, it's fine. I'll just hire another maid" He said, going back to what he was doing.

"W-wait, are you firing me?" My voice trembled.

"You're not fired yet. I'm giving you a choice" He said.

"You don't understand. I have another job, and I'm trying to finish my residency which is far more important than being a maid" I was getting angry. He is being selfish.

"So I am assuming you made your final decision" His tone of voice seemed lifeless.

"You're being so mean right now!" I'm so close to losing my patience. "Fine Natsume, if that's how you're going to act. I quit, I'm going to change and give back these clothes and the car" It broke my heart that I only got to keep the car for a day.

I stormed out the room, and slammed the door behind me. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom and changed. I went downstairs, and handed Yome the car keys and clothes.

"Thank you for everything Yome, you're so kind" I gave him a hug and sight kiss on the cheek. "Could you do me one more thing" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Could you drop me off to the nearest train station. It will drop me off to the station near my apartment." I smiled.

He nodded his and smiled. "Sure"

We walked outside to go his car, and of course his is super nice and shiny. Before leaving, I took one last look at the house. And I was having flashback to the things we did; it made me blush all over again.

"I'm sorry it only lasted a day. This time it wasn't him that fired a maid, usually he gets a new one once a week but ends up firing them." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. To me, it looks more like he's trying to find one that actually appeals to him" He laughed.

After a couple of minute of driving, we got to the train station and before I said goodbye, I gave him one last hug.

"Thank you" I said. He drove off.

I had to wait a couple of minutes for the next train to come by. I don't know why, but I was really sad. Thinking about that time we made together, then I also questioned to why he did those things with me. He just told me I was beautiful and sexy, to me it seemed for like lust then actual feelings. A sharp pain was filling my stomach. I didn't want to think of it like that, but I'm also trying to protect my feelings.

"I don't ever want to see him again" I said to myself. Part of me was lying, but the other was telling the truth.

The train was a long ride back, since we are stopping at every station on the way there. I already miss the car that I only had for one day. Just thinking about the car made my heart sink more.

It took about 15 minutes to finally get to my train stop. I had an hour and a half to make it to my work, meaning I have to call Hotaru to give me a ride. She should be off work by now.

When I made it inside my apartment, the first thing I did was take a shower. Wash off everything, and try to forget about everything. It's so hard, he's so handsome and all the things he did felt so good. I scrubbed really hard on areas where he touched the most. The shower felt really good anyways, the nice hot water made it easier for me to breath regularly.

I heard the knock, it must be Hotaru. She usually comes straight here after work. I wrapped a towel around myself, and went straight to the door.

"Hotaru-" My eyes widen. "N-Natsume…"

"You look shocked" He smirked.

"What are you doing here and how do you know where I live?" This guy has the nerve to come here.

"I wanted to see you" He said calmly, I can tell he was scanning inside my place, probably judging too since I don't have much stuff. "Your place… it seems empty"

I laughed "You think my place seems empty?"

"Slightly" He said. "But like I said, I came here to see you. It seems like I came at the right time" His was now scanning me.

"D-don't look" I tried to close the door where it was a crack.

"May I come inside?" He asked.

"Just stay here in my living room, and don't try to come in my room while I'm getting ready" I pointed at my couch. I realized it was small, compared to the one he has.

"If I feel like it" He winked.

Before I could turn around and leave, he gently grabbed my arm. "I changed my mind, don't leave just yet" His eye got dark.

"W-what are you doing" I stuttered.

"You expect me to not do anything when you look like that" His voice also got deeper.

"Actually yes" I too was getting serious.

"Well too bad" He said, picking me on his shoulder, carrying me like I'm a bag of rice. Also exposing everything.

"Put me down Natsume!" I screamed, slightly hitting his back. He was walking towards my room, maybe because he saw my bed.

He then dropped me on bed, on my back slightly still covering my areas.

"I have limits Mikan, but right now you just went 50 miles over it". He was huffing and puffing. He started taking off his shirt over his head. Exposing his muscular body, and amazing chizzled abs. He looks like a model, but more built. He has the body of a warrior, who tried to save his lover. I want to slide my hands through his, feeling every details of his muscles.

"You're staring hard again" He crooked his smile. He's bent over me, arms each side, leaving no place for me to escape. His eyes are starting to glisten, also the lust I saw earlier.

"N-Natsume, you can't-"

"I want to, please let me" He interrupted. I could feel his hot breath on chest, debating whether to kiss it or my lips. But he chose my lips. This time it was different, he didn't ask for my permission to enter. He let himself in, dancing with my tongue. It was a fast pace, I couldn't catch up. I tried gasping for air, but he wouldn't let. One of his hands was caressing my bare legs, making my hair on my body stand up.

"Damn, your skin is so smooth" He whispered to my ear. His hands was inching closer underneath my towel.

"No Natsume-" I squealed. Trying to push his hands away, but failed. He started nibbling on my neck, startling me.

"Do you really want me to stop" He's staring into my soul, his expression is wanting.

Do I really want him to stop?

I didn't say anything, but breathe heavily.

"That's what I thought" He said and continued kissing my neck.

"Ah-" I moaned.

"Keep making those sweet sound of yours Mikan" He whispered.

He tried to take off the towel with his teeth… he succeeded.

I'm laying completely naked on my bed, with this man on top of me who is in heat. His eyes widened, staring at my body.

"Mikan…" He seemed speechless. "You have the most beautiful I have ever seen" His finger caressed from my chest to my belly button, giving my body goosebumps. "This is all mine, and only mine." He was serious.

"Your nipples are so cute and pink, It's hard for to not bite it." He said, flicking his tongue on the tip.

"Ah-" I continued.

"Has another man ever touched you here Mikan" He said touching my breasts.

I couldn't really think straight, everything was fuzzy and my face was really hot.

"N-no" I struggled.

"Good" He said fondling and sucking on them.

Oh god, it felt so good. This is so amazing, and new. I want him to keep going, it was so exciting but I feel embarrassed. Not knowing how to properly react.

"How about here" He said, making eye contact with him, while his hand was slightly touching down there. "Is this pussy also mine?" He inserted a finger inside.

My whole body flinched "W-wait no, Natsume stop-" I squealed. "Ah-"

He was multi tasking, sucking on my nipples, and moving his fingers inside me.

"You're really wet Mikan, and it's so warm" He husked.

His other hand was holding my hand down above my head, while my other hand is trying to stop his other hand.

My whole body felt like butter, actually no… I felt lifeless, like I could no longer feel it anymore. A part of me wants him to keep going, but a very small part wants him to stop.

His finger slipped out, and brought it close to his face to lick it. "You even taste wonderful, like a honeysuckle"

He saw something from the expression of my face, and his face dimmed.

"This is for today" He said. "I think I went too far today. I'm sorry"

I wanted to cry somehow, but I didn't. I just kind of laid there, waiting for him to get off of me. But he actually helped me get up, from my waist.

"I promise I won't do anything like that anymore" He said. He put back on his shirt, left and closed the door behind him.

After he left, that's when tears started falling down my face.

Thank You guys for reading, it means a lot to me. I deeply apologize for not updating fast enough. I'm struggling with my classes.

But feel free to privately message me! :)

Please leave a comment or a review, Thank you guys so much for taking your time to read my story 3 3


End file.
